Marietta
by Dawn Rei Faun
Summary: ....Based on an animated movie about a certain Russian princess...yes...


_**Title: **Marietta  
**Inspiration(s): **Anastasia  
**Author: **Miss Rei Faun  
**Anime: **Outlaw Star  
**Type of Fanfic: **Alternative Universe; set in Alaska and then in Tokyo throughout the 70s  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Comedy...and it's a musical...  
**Couple(s): **(Not telling you)  
**Yaoi Yuri, or Het: **Het  
**Original Characters: **A lot...  
**Notes/Warnings: **Um...well...yeah...this very old fanfic here is based on the animated movie Anastasia... (Nevermind the historical innacuracies). And it's a musical (Don't worry, Gene won't be singing...much...) so it's pretty much cheesy... I'm so damned unoriginal, I kept almost all the songs (but I changed some words). The only ones I let go was "Rumor In St. Petersburg" (I really don't need it...), "Once Upon a December" (replaced it Hiro no Tsuki...but changed the words), "In the Dark of the Night" (I don't like "villain songs"...except for "Big and Loud" by Darla Dimple...but that's another story), and "Paris Holds the Key" (with "Konnichi Wa!" Unfortunately, this is the one with the disco...don't blame me..."Paris Holds the Key" had the ragtime Roaring Twenties music on it...)  
The "tragic" family featured in this, the Sakamotos, is not at all a royal family, but a family in which the oldest son is a singing teen idol of the 70s (like David Cassidy). The dad (Eric) was Japanese-American, and the mother (Lynette) was a French native. If you haven't figured this out, already, these people are not real.  
**Rating: **Overall it's PG (but some chapters are PG-13 for language and action)  
**Chapter Rating: **PG-13...for murder and violence**  
Disclaimer: **Outlaw Star belongs to Sunrise; Anastasia belongs to 20th Century Fox...and Don Bluth..._

_Well, for those who haven't left yet, enjoy!

* * *

_

_**It started five years ago, near Anchorage, Alaska, December 24th, 1973... **_

_**My parents and I were there at that time. Dad took us there to see an old friend, and besides, it was Christmas vacation. **_

The night sky was clear, and a snowy blanket covering the scene made it even more breathtaking.

Not to far away was a large building—a hotel, really. Lots of lights and music meant a grand party...

A one room, a couple of floors up, there's a girl, probably thirteen, with raven hair. She was writing in her diary.

_"December 24, 1973_

_Dear Diary, _

_How is everything? Everything's fine so far for me! My brother's getting ready to sing in a few minutes! Aunt Achika said she's going to give me a "special" this Christmas. I wonder what that could be. "_

Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door. Her golden-brown eyes looked up.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and a lady, dressed in a long, red dress, with pins on her raven—almost black hair walked in. It was her great aunt, Achika. "Marietta? Don't you want to see you brother sing?" She asked.

"I'm coming," Little Marietta replied.

"Okay." She shut the door. Marietta smiled and continued on her diary.

_"Well, I must go! I'll let you know what's going on later! Bye!  
__  
Marietta Mireille Sakamoto!"

* * *

_

She herself was dressed nicely. She had on a gold, long-sleeved, knee-length dress with a yellow sash around the waist. She also had a yellow bow tied on the back of her short hair. 

She quickly ran to the elevator down to the first floor, and went to the ballroom.

There were people dancing, some were eating, and others were just standing around.

Then, there was her family. Her parents (Eric and Lynette) were dancing, her older brother with raven hair and glasses named Daniel was reading; and her oldest brother with auburn hair, Nicholas, was sitting next to Achika.

The man announced, "AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTILE MEN, NICHOLAS SAKAMOTO!" The crowd cheered and Nicholas began singing one of his famous songs.

After it was over, the crowd clapped loudly. And minutes later, everyone was doing what they were before, while Eric and Lynette were talking to the hotel manager. Nicholas was writing autographs.

There was a boy, about fifteen, watching his parents dance, bored...

_**I thought the party was...boring, to say the least. And then I met a familiar someone...that I hated.**_

The boy was looking at Dan, who was walking to get some punch when he saw the him. He narrows his eyes in disgust.

_**Daniel Sakamoto, also fifteen. He was a damn stuck up snob and I guess his only hobbies were books. His brother was a good singers and he also had a younger sister, so he was the middle child. His family came from New York City and moved to Boston, my home town, a year ago.**_

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, coldly.

"My dad's visiting an old friend," the other boy answered, also coldly. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"Whatever."

"Hey, kiddo!" His father called out and walked over to him. "You've made friends with the celeb's brother." He smiled.

"He's not really my friend, Pops," he answered, but his dad didn't listen. He looked over to Dan.

"Nice to meet you. I'm his father," He shook Dan's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Dan smiled. The dad walked back to his wife and began dancing again. "Your dad is a nice man."

"Yeah, he can act funny, too. You should've seen him. He can always mimic Don Knotts, Walter Matthou, Jack Lemmon, and so many others." Dan laughed at that. Marietta walked over to the two boys.

"Hey, Dan. Who's he?"

"Oh, this is the guy that makes fun of me at school." He answered.

He does make fun of a lot of kids...

"Gene, this is my little sister, Marietta."

"Marietta?" Nicholas called out. "Aunt Achika wants you. She's over there."

"Okay. Thanks Nick." Marietta walked over to the woman that was sitting down.

"How's everything, _Mari-chan_?" Achika asked.

"It's wonderful!"

"Here." She handed her a bracelet. It had a golden heart. Marietta quickly recognized it.

"What! You're giving this to me!"

"Since I'll be going back to Japan, I won't be seeing you all for awhile, and so," Achika paused, "I'm giving this to you as a Christmas present. It was passed on to me as a little girl. I was going to give it to you earlier, but never had a chance."

"Are you keeping the music box?" Little Marietta was sad, for she would miss her great aunt.

"Nope. That's yours too." She handed her a small, round-shaped golden music box. It was decorated with Japanese kanji. "Whenever you think of me, you can play it whenever you want." She stuck the heart (which was really a key) in the key hole of the music box. She began twisting it around, and...

The music box began to play the song, as it opened. There was a little geisha twirling.

Marietta knew the song.

"The Lullaby," she whispered.

"That's right, now sing it with me," Achika began to sing the song.

_"Oto no nai mahiru, Kaze wa tada akarui." _

Marietta joined her.

_"Sukoshi nemutasou ni, Hanabira ga yureta." _

The two laughed, happily.

Marietta looked at the Japanese symbols written on the heart. "What does this mean?"

"It means, 'Together in Tokyo'."

" 'Together in Tokyo'?"

"I know how much you wanted to go there, and maybe I can ask your parents if you can come with me."

Marietta was shocked and smiled.

"You're serious! Oh, thank you!" And the two embraced tightly. She let go and held both the bracelet and the music box. "I'm putting this back in a safe place," she grinned. "Thank you, so much!"

"Anytime, _Mariko-chan_," Achika replied and smiled...

She then thought, _Just like her dear grandmother...

* * *

_

_**Everything was normal and everyone was having the time of their lives.**_

_**Then something happened.**_

The lights went out!

Everyone was getting frightened, including the boy.

"Maybe it's the weather," His father suggested. "You know how cold Alaska is."

_**Then out of nowhere, this man showed up.**_

No one paid attention, until he walked towards Eric and Lynette.

_**He had long, black hair, I think. His face looked normal enough, and he had on this black suit.**_

"Eric, Lynette, long time no see," this man said in a low voice.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Eric asked. The man turned to face Lynette.

"Ah Lynette, lovely Lynette Garsaille!" He said to her.

Lynette's eyes widened, for she remembered that phrase! A black-haired teenage guy with ember eyes appeared in her head, who happened to be one of her and Eric's classmates. Almost no one else had those ember eyes like he did.

Well, this strange guy standing here had the same type of eyes!

Lynette quickly recognized this man.

"Ron?"

"Ron Young?" Eric asked. "Ron! We've hardly recognized you, buddy!" _Ron_ grimaced at Eric.

"Correction, it is Hazanko!"

Eric stared at him.

"Um...okay...Hazanko. Nice suit and what's happening with you?"

"You need no concern of that, for you should be concerned of what I'm about to do with you!"

Eric simply stared at him in confusion. "What's wrong with you? What do you mean?"

Lynette knew something was very wrong. "Ron? What did you do?" She asked.

Achika, Nicholas, and Little Marietta, who just walked back in, were very afraid.

"Well," Hazanko began, "It all began after you too married!"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I always wanted to marry Lynette!"

Lynette was shocked.

"I was madly in love with her, Eric, and you took her away from me and created these...three disgusting children!"

Eric was a bit angry at that! "Hey! You watch it!"

"I cried for years...years of sorrow!"

"This guy's insane!" The boy's dad whispered. His wife just held on to him. The boy himself and Dan just watched in horror.

"But suddenly," Hazanko continued, "I heard a voice; it knew I wanted revenge! I sold my soul to the devil! Evil powers, Eric! And now, with these powers, I will place a curse on the Sakamotos!"

Eric's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard! "What! Hazanko—Ron...look, let's just talk this over...like we use to do—as friends!"

"Our friendship is officially over, _buddy_!"

Hazanko pointed to Eric, Lynette, and the children.

"Read my lips! I will _not_ rest until you and your disgusting children are dead and gone, FOREVER!"

Achika and Marietta gasped, and Nicholas grimaced.

Dan and the other boy shook in fear.

Horzanko laughed evilly and pulled out some large pendent, which shot an energy beam, which caused the large chandelier to fall. Everyone screamed and moved out of the way before it crashed!

He was gone...

* * *

__

Three in the morning. All hell broke loose.

About fifty hooded men, with weapons, stormed in the hotel and started attacking averyone! People down the first floor and screamed and tried to run for their lives. Some of the hooded men went up the stairs to terrorize anyone there.

It was chaos.

_**From that moment on, my life would never be the same again...**_

"We need to hurry!" The boy's dad cried. They were in their pajamas, running as fast as they could, fearing for their lives.

Some of the men were on their tail and began shooting! The dad was trailing behind.

And then...

**BLAM! **

Both the boy and his mother's eyes widened in horror!

"RICK!" She cried

"DAD!" The boy cried.

People were running towards the two pushing them forward, way from the dad.

Eventually that the boy and his mother soon lost sight of each other.

"Oh no! No!"

"Don't worry mom! I'll find you!"

"Where are you!"

"I'm right—! Mom! I can't—"

"Oh god! Ge—!"

"MOM!"

She was nowhere to be found. He would never see her again.

Finally, he got away from the crowd. Running to where ever his conscious guided him, he heard screaming. He peaked to see what was going on.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Eric, Lynette, Nicholas, and Dan were carried off by the hooded men! The boy didn't know what to do...he felt helpless. There was no way he could help Dan and the family.

"Dan!" He yelled...but it was too late. They were all gone.

That's was the last time he ever saw him. He could do nothing but sit there.

But where was Achika and Marietta?

* * *

Well, they woke up to see what the commotion was and left long before the men stormed in the Sakamotos' room. They ended up with a large crowd, running from the men! 

"Hurry!" Achika panted. They were in their nightgowns. They finally reached the elevator. When they finally got up their floor, they saw a couple of the hooded men running and they hid.

"That was close," Achika sighed with relief. As they ran towards their room, they found Gene sitting there.

"You're Dan's friend." Little Marietta said. He didn't look up or moved. He couldn't bear to tell them what happened to their family.

Achika saw that the door was torn open in their room and gasped. Marietta looked up and gasped as well.

"Oh no! What happened!" They both went inside and saw that everything was on the floor, messed up. Achika gasped and Marietta was in tears.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save them," He said softly, his head down.

Then, they heard footsteps.

The hooded men were coming.

Three went to hide in Dan and Marietta's room.

* * *

Hazanko, from outside, watched through a crystal ball. 

He was the one that caused all this!

He motioned the hooded men to go into the Sakamotos' room!

"You're not getting away."

* * *

"Auntie?" Marietta asked. 

"We're getting outta here. It's the only way," Achika answered in monotone. She had a bitter look on her face look on her face. Her dear nephew is gone.

Her great niece was all she had, now.

She handed Marietta her coat. The boy didn't want one. Marietta saw the bracelet and put it on her right wrist.

Suddenly, they heard a large bang at the door!

"OPEN UP!" One of the men shouted. They were now in a hurl of trouble. Achika, scared, accidentally bumped against the wall.

The wall was pushed _OPEN! _

She and the boy were surprised. "Imagine that," she said, "a secret passage! What are the odds?"

Marietta found the music box and was about to get it until the boy grabbed her arm. "But my—"

"I rather lose that than my life!" He responded.

It lead them climbing on a ladder in the dark passage all the way down to the parking deck where the automobiles were at.

It was cold; the boy suddenly wished he'd take one of their coats.

All they heard was the howling winds of the blizzard. All they had to do now was get though the gate...at the side (the hooded men were storming in the front, so...).

"That was good exercise," Achika sighed, trying to be optimistic just for the young teens.

"You guys go on ahead," the boy said.

"But...but what about you?" Little Marietta asked, worried.

"I gotta find my mom. I'm not sure if I'll survive this or not, but...well...that's the chance I'll have to take, I guess." He let out a nervous laugh.

"We thank you very much, young man," Achika smiled. "We owe you."

At that, she and Marietta ran off out of the parking deck to get to the gate. Marietta waved goodbye.

After they left, the door opened and it was a small boy, about six, with golden brown hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell—"

"I can't find Daddy," He sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry. I can't find Dad _or_ Mom." His little friend didn't know a thing about death, so the boy couldn't explain about his Dad. "We better hide."

They ran into a dark alley to hide in where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

The blizzard was horrible, but the girls were okay. They managed to climb out of the gate, though Achika was having some trouble. They were far away from the hotel now... 

But not far enough from Hazanko...

Achika was grabbing Marietta's arm as they ran.

"Auntie? How will we get out of here?" Marietta asked.

"We'll take a boat. It's just at the dock at Anchorage," Achika answered. "I think the airport's down because of the weather,"

They saw a car and got inside. She managed to find abandoned keys. "Please start!" Achika prayed.

After a few tries, the car finally started to work.

Achika smiled and rode the rest of the way until...Hazanko was floating in the sky, following them. He decided to make his move and used his large pendent to shoot an energy beam at them. Achika saw what was happening through the door window and drove faster.

He missed, just barely. He lowered himself down, landing on the car!

He opened up the top and grinned evilly.

"You thought you could get away! Well guess again, ladies!" He jumped inside and the girls screamed.

The car ended up tipping over and landed upside down!

The car laid there quietly. Hazanko seemed dead. Just then, the three smelled a very strange scent.

Gasoline!

Up in the sky, a little (evil) fairy saw what was happening. "Master!" she cried; she could tell that he can't escape.

The girls tried to get out the car and got out of Achika's side. They were about to run off...

...When Hazanko grabbed Marietta's leg.

"I said I won't rest until you are dead!" He yelled.

"No! Let go!" Marietta yelled, trying to get herself free. Achika tried to gelp her, and they both fell in the snow. Marietta kicked him in the eye, which caused him to let go of her leg.

The girls ran as fast as they could to their destination...

As for Hazanko, he cried out, trying to get himself out of the car. And then...

**BLAM!**

"Oh no! Master!" the fairy whispered.

* * *

They finally reached the dock; it was crowded there, always was. 

"Oh, it just HAD to be this crowded," Achika muttered.

No one knew about those men attacking people at the hotel. They saw the large boat (NOT a ship) that was going to Tokyo. They managed to get through without having to serve a ticket, but the boat was about to go!

They ran as fast as they could. Some guy came out and saw the girls. Achika was closer, so the guy pulled her down to the boat.

But she needed Marietta!

Marietta was right behind her, but the boat was getting farther away from the dock!

Achika reached her arm out. "Marietta!"

Marietta reached for her arm until the hands locked, but the boat was getting farther away! She ran as fast as she could to get on the boat. "Auntie!" She cried.

"Marietta!"

Their hands were about to unlock!

"Auntie! Don't let go!" The boat was going faster and faster. Marietta couldn't run much longer.

Little did she know, she was about to fall into the water!

"Marietta! Hold on!" Achika cried.

Their hands were slipping!

"Aunt Achika!" She cried.

Just then Little Marietta slipped.

"MARIETTA!" Achika screamed.

She fell into the rough water, and Achika could no longer see her great niece!

"MARIETTA!"

_**Ever since that night, I have the same nightmare, forever haunting my thoughts...of that night...**_

_**Not too long ago...**_

_((A/N: Stay tuned!))_


End file.
